LIKE FATHER LIKE SON
by BabyMei
Summary: SUMMARY : Pertengkaran rutin di pagi hari bersama keluarga tercintanya./Sungmin/Kyuhyun/Sandeul/Baro. -YAOI/BL/BAHASA VULGAR/KYUMIN IN THE HOUSE/REPIUUUH BEBHH


LIKE FATHER LIKE SON

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN/CHO SUNGMIN/CHO SANDEUL

CHO SANDEUL : 7 TAHUN

SUMMARY : Pertengkaran rutin di pagi hari bersama keluarga tercintanya./Sungmin/Kyuhyun/Sandeul/Baro. -YAOI/BL/BAHASA VULGAR/REPIUUUH BEBHH

RATED : M -MESUM-

WARNING : YAOI/KYUMIN/BADEUL/BL/BAHASA VULGAR

ENJOY BEB :*

Pagi hari yang indah Kyuhyun mendekap lebih erat istri tercinta yang ada dalam pelukannya ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah bangun.. Ini sudah pagi kau bisa terlambat." Cho Sungmin mengelus sayang pipi Suaminya, Sungmin paham membangunkan Kyuhyun butuh usaha keras. Salah-salah malah kegiatan nista -thisandthat- akan terjadi di pagi hari yang indah ini. Sungmin kembali menepuk-nempuk pipi Kyuhyun lebih keras, terkikik geli melihat kening mulus suaminya berkerut.

"Chagya~ aku sudah bangun, jangan menyakiti Suami tampanmu ini." Kyuhyun membuka mata indahnya dan langsung terkikik geli melihat wajah merengut Sungmin.

"Ck! Jangan kau menipuku eoh?" Sungmin mem'pout'kan bibir merahnya tanpa sadar. Suaminya memang selalu bertingkah jahil tidah pernah berubah, malah menularkan pada anak nya yang sangat manis itu.

Kyuhyun mengecup pouty istri termanisnya ini, makin mengeratkan pelukan sayangnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terkikik, Suaminya memang tak pernah berubah selain jahil Kyuhyun juga sangat manja.

"Morning kiss baby~" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun meneriman ritual wajib ala Cho Kyuhyun, makin mendekat Kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma manis Sungmin yang dapat memabukannya setiap saat. Aroma magis yang melebihi narkoba dan membuat Kyuhyun gila bila tak menghirupnya.

"DADDY, MOMMY!"

'_Suara cempreng itu lagi'. _Batin Kyuhyun kesal. Ayolah Cho itu kan anakmu

"S-Sandeullie baby~ k-kau sudah bangun sayang?" Yeah Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menghampiri anak manis yang sedang menekuk wajahnya. Ini adalah Replika Sungmin -Kata Kyuhyun- ..

"Mommy~~... Aku terlambat kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali keluar kamarnya~.." Sandeul merajuk di gendongan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendesis, memutar bolamata matanya malas. Kyuhyun cemburu! Itu jelas.

"Maaf Sandeullie. Appamu susah untuk di bangunkan." Sungmin menggesek-gesekan hidung nya pada pidung mungil Sandeul, Sandeul terkekeh geli. Sandeul paling suka dengan pelukan hangan Mommy nya dan aroma Mommy nya juga sangat enak. Hemm mirip siapa ya kata-katanya?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dimeja makan terlihat Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sandeul sedang duduk tenang menunggu sarapan dari Sungmin yang masih sibuk di dapur, sebenarnya tidak hanya duduk sih...

"Yeah yeaah mati kau mati. Yak Yak jangan kesana BODOH !" Suara Sandeul yang manis mengalun dengan lancar mengucapkan sumpah serapah tersebut.

"Aku segera menang Daddy!" Ucap antusias Sandeul.

"Dalam mimpimu anak Nakal!" Suara Kyuhyun

LIKE FATHER LIKE SON...

GREP!

"Yak! MOMMY KEMBALIKAN PSP SANDEULLIE!" Sandeul berteriak 1 oktaf dari suara cemprengnya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sandeul yang duduk di kursi tingginya sambil menggoyangkan kakinya sebal. Tangannya pun tak kalah mencoba menarik baju Sungmin dan meraih-raih udara kosong, bermaksud menggapai PSP PINK yang di berikan Kyuhyun.

"Aniya Cho Sandeul. Apa yang kita bicarakan tentang games?" Tanya Sungmin berusaha menakuti anak manisnya. Sandeul menunduk sebenarnya Sandeul tidak takut sama sekali dengan Mommy manisnnya, siapa yang akan takut melihat wajah manis Sungmin. kkkk~

"Sandeullie hanya boleh main PSP setelah mengerjakan PR." Ucap Sandeul lesu. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat anak jahilnya itu tertunduk lesu.

"KAU JUGA KYU!" Kyuhyun terkaget mendengar omelan Sungmin sekarang gantian Sandeul yang tertawa geli.

"PSP Kalian berdua aku sita." Ucap Sungmin dingin. sebenarnya Sungmin ingin tertawa melihat tampang orang yang paling di cintai Sungmin ini tapi, mereka harus di kerjai sekali-sekali.

"Mommy/Ming jahat sekali~" Ucap mereka berbarengan

Sungmin tak memperdulikan ucapan ayah dan anak kompak itu. Sungmin berlalu menuju dapur mengecek masakan nya yang hampir gosong.

"Ini semua karena Daddy mengajak Deul tanding PSP." Sandeul berbisik sambil melototi ayah tercintanya. Tampang manis nya benar-benar tidak sesuai.

"Jangan salahkan Daddy anak nakal. Kau juga ingin kan." Balas Kyuhyun sambil berbisik juga.

"Akan ku adukan pada Mommy kalo tadi Daddy menciumi Celana Dalam Mommy." Sandeul menyeringai. Kyuhyun tersentak. Apa-apaan anak ini?

"Yak! Cho Sandeul jika kau berani, Daddy akan mengadukan kau dan Baro yang berciuman di taman kemarin pada Mommymu." Balas Kyuhyun. Sandeul Blushing. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Akhirnya mereka berdamai dan saling menyimpan rahasia masing-masing. Padahal soal ciuman Sandeul dan Baro itu hanya saling kecup pipi tapi yaah... Cho Kyuhyun memanipulasi fikiran polos Sandeul dan mengatakan itu akan membuat Mommy nya marah.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jangan nakal di sekolah baby~" Sungmin memeluk sandeul. Mengecup kecing,pipi dan berakhir di bibir mungin nan merah.

"Ne Mommy juga jangan nakal ne!" Ucap Sandeul tanpa tau artinya. Sungmin terkekeh geli.

"Kyu~ jangan terlalu cepat membawa mobil mu. Ingan Sandeul tidak boleh di ajari ngebut-ngebut." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tentu saja sejengkelnya Kyuhyun pada Sandeul tapi Kyuhyun tetap akan memperhatikan keselamatan anak nya ini.

"Tentu Ming. Euh~ Baby kau coba ke mobil lihat apakah mobil Daddy sudah siap." Perintah Kyuhyun pada anaknya.

"Baik Dad! Ayayayayyyy~" Sandeul pergi dengan gaya pesawat terbang. Sandeul bilang dia ingin menjadi seorang pilot.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, Sungmin tau apa maksud perintah Kyuhyun tadi.

"Morning kiss ku sayang~" Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif. Sungmin hanya tersenyum genit pada suaminya ini.

Dan ciuman panas pun terjadi dia antara mereka. Saling lumat, hisap dan remasan-remasan kecil pada bagian tubuh mereka masing-masing. Mereka begitu terbuai oleh hangatnya cinta yang tersalurkan dari ciuman intim.

"DADDY! DADDY. DADDY. DADDY...!" Dan yeah Sandeul kembali yang memisahkan ciuman hangat itu. Sandeul dengan brutal memukul pintu kamar Daddy dan Mommy nya.

"Grrrrrr~~ anak nakal itu!" geram Kyuhyun tertahan.

END...

GAJE :|


End file.
